


【承花/R】关于我睡了我友人这件事2

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Kudos: 18





	【承花/R】关于我睡了我友人这件事2

嘈杂的餐厅，愿意为其付钱的食物，醉酒的友人以及独属于他的心思  
空条承太郎喜欢他的友人，花京院典明  
花京院醉酒后说出那种话确实出乎意料，但没有人可以证实它的真实性，可是承太郎愿意相信，他永远相信花京院  
“JOJO真的很受欢迎呢，我也很喜欢你呢…能成为你的友人很高兴，可是我，我喜欢你啊JOJO”  
这是一段模糊的记忆，摄入酒精量有些过多的承太郎记不清具的话了，只有紧抱着自己的友人和最后那句断断续续的告白在承太郎的记忆力占有一席之地  
于是承太郎带着花京院回了空条宅，酒品不怎么好的花京院在路上像是个风铃似的摇摇晃晃，好在承太郎有足够的体能把他拽住才没有让这个绿色小铃铛掉在地上  
仅仅是任性这么一下罢了，承太郎抱着侥幸心理把花京院丢到了自家浴室里想让他请洗一下，但是下一秒花京院便贴了上来，带着酒气的呼吸和因为醉酒变得软糯的话语不停的抓挠着承太郎的心脏  
“JOJO你同意吗——我们现在可以去领…领证了”  
冷静，承太郎，冷静，他现在是个醉鬼，醉鬼的话怎么可以相信，承太郎强忍着最原始的欲望冲动把浸过冷水的毛巾拍到了花京院的脑袋上  
“你喝多了，快去洗澡”，承太郎的表情管理很是到位，但是泛红的耳尖出卖了他  
“不同意的话…我就让法皇来挠你”  
喂，就算喝醉了也不能出卖自家的猫吧。法皇是花京院家有着奇妙绿色毛发的猫咪，出于猫咪的天性总是喜欢躲到狭窄的地方，承太郎触碰到它的次数都屈指可数，更别说是放出来挠人之类的事了  
“别闹…快去洗澡，我要回房了”，承太郎把湿毛巾在花京院的脸上搓了几下想让他清醒点，但突然搭上手腕的温热触感让他停了下来，“花京院…”  
回应他的是印上嘴唇的炙热温度  
承太郎觉得裤裆要撑爆了，他一手揽上花京院的后腰加深了这个没有章法的吻  
“花京院…不要后悔”，一吻过后承太郎用指腹轻轻抚过花京院的嘴角，碧绿的眼里倒映红发友人泛红的脸颊  
———————————————  
布料摩挲的声音和压抑的喘息充斥着房间，承太郎在脱下花京院的衣服时从口袋里摸出了一盒安全套，还没有拆封过，看来是有备而来  
始作俑者还迷迷糊糊的躺在床上期待下文，承太郎打开盒子取出里面的薄片，咬着边缘撕开包装  
湿滑的粘液充当润滑，中指与食指刚撑开穴口便换来了少年低沉的呻吟，承太郎耐着性子按压着边缘的皱褶好让人舒服一点，指尖时不时磨蹭过前列腺为花京院送去一阵又一阵磨人的快感  
炙热的温度和身下人不断扭动的腰身无一不在朝承太郎的老二发出邀请，最后一根理智也快要断线了啊花京院，承太郎把一切错误全部怪罪给该死的荷尔蒙和青春期，扯下皮带带上套子把所有的欲望送进了那个不断勾引他的小口，龟头刚顶进其中花京院便无法承受下身的胀痛感胡乱的叫喊起来  
“嘘，安静点，等会就好了”，承太郎吻住花京院安抚着他，舌尖从唇瓣慢慢舔上人脸侧的泪痕，暧昧的气息在两人之间蔓延开  
待人适应下来后承太郎便挺腰全数送入内里开始挺动，粗暴，但又不乏细节上的温柔，花京院勉强恢复了点神志开始享受这个过程，抬起绵软的手臂抚上承太郎意外柔软的发丝，承太郎被花京院出乎意料的动作搞的有些错愕，缓过神来握上人的手腕抵舔啃咬  
“…没想到JOJO也兴奋起来了，唔，请慢一点…”花京院的声音带上了一丝颤音与哭腔，承太郎闻声便放缓了速度亲吻他的指节，“好”  
不知是否是因为醉酒，花京院的身体格外敏感，一次又一次撵过前列腺的感觉像是电流淌过身躯，絮乱的呼吸宛如溺水，身体沉浸在名为承太郎的海洋里，泪水覆上双眼如同脆弱的琉璃无时无刻在撼动承太郎的内心  
内肽啡在不停的滋生，浪花一次又一次将他推上高潮，刺眼的白光在眼前闪过，精液溅射在两人的小腹间，“哈…抱歉”  
“没事…再忍一下就好了”，承太郎见状便把花京院捞到怀中，整根都直接没入体内不断的往深处顶去，高潮的余韵还未过去，过大的刺激感使花京院无力叫喊，呻吟声像是哑火的机械般断续  
猛的抽插几下后承太郎射在了花京院体内，该死的套子为他们制造了一层隔阂，承太郎在心里咒骂了一句后把套子扯下打了个结丢在垃圾桶里，尔后抱着花京院沉沉睡去  
—————————————  
“花京院，我喜欢你”  
花京院被一记直球打的脑袋发懵，这都是什么展开啊，像是少女漫画一样  
“抱歉”承太郎把帽檐又压低了些，像是要遮掩脸红的事实，但是泛红的耳尖出卖了他，“因为感觉以后没有机会和你说这种话了所以想任性一下”  
能看见承太郎这副模样的人也许只有身为友人的我有机会了啊，太犯规了吧，花京院无措的看着承太郎身边的一块空地开始数地上的碎石，一颗，两颗，落日好刺眼，蝉鸣好吵  
“毕竟之前强迫你和我做那样的事情，会被讨厌也是很正常的”  
“如果偏要这么说的话…其实我们是共犯吧”花京院毫无底气的说道  
“…这样吗，那么至少给我个答复吧”，承太郎的声音越来越轻  
快要听不到了啊JOJO  
“那么——很可惜的是，你要失去一位友人”，花京院深吸一口气，换了副格外认真的神情抬头盯着承太郎  
如果脑袋上有一对小狗耳朵的话要耷拉下来了哦JOJO   
“然后啊，恭喜你获得了一位男朋友”  
喂喂，别摇尾巴了  
承太郎抱住花京院二话不说吻了上去  
“空条承太郎限定之吻daze”  
锵锵🌟🍒


End file.
